epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E3 - Inland
The group had left about 10 minutes ago, meaning they were already at the tail end of the plane, and the sky darkened with rainclouds overhead. Lighting growled in the distance, and the rain dropped from thousands of feet in the air instantaneously, pummeling the sand with a downpour of ocean water. Jace ran to Jason and called for everybody to get under the tents that were already assembled. Jason’s team dropped their sticks and palm leaves mid construction and ran into the sick tents. With everyone huddled under the 3 tents, full of unconscious people, Jace spotted somebody, off into the distance on the shore of the ocean. Sitting on the sand was a boy, in his teens (maybe 15) unaffected by the downpour. His red shirt had darkened black from the water, and his curly hair flattened to the sides of his face. Jace tapped Jason on the shoulder and pointed at the boy, then ran to him through the rain. His voice was muffled by the impact of the water, but he tried is best to persuade him to come under the hut but to no avail. Giving up, Jace sat down next to him, took off his glasses, and stared at the dark ocean is silence. After about 3 hours the rain let up and Jace pulled his hair back and stood up and looked at the shelter where the group was asleep. It was dark out, and he could barely see the sand around him, and he was surprised at the speed in which it got dark. He sat back down and opened his mouth. “So I just sat with you for 3 hours through the rain, you could at least tell me your name.” The boy looked at him and wiped the water out of his eyes. “Jorn.” He shared the same accent as the captain, Dutch, Jace knew. “What were you doing on the plane?” “My dad came to pick me up from military school.” He looked down. “For what? School doesn’t end for almost 6 months.” “I got kicked out.” Jace sat silently for a while. “Your dad’s the captain?” Jorn nodded his head which signaled more silence for another 30 minutes or so. He didn’t seem to have a hard time staying so still for so long, possibly a military school thing, but Jace was a different story. He constantly fidgeted around and played with his fingers and dug around in the sand. He took a stick lying next to him and stuck it in the ground as deep as he could, stood up, and grabbed a blanket, making a bed next to Jorn and feel asleep. He awoke to the sound of trees toppling over and a mighty roar. He sat up straight on the blanket and looked out into the jungle. Jason emerged from the tent as well as a few others. “What was that?” Jace looked to Jorn who was still sitting in the sand awake. “Something big I’m guessing.” Jorn stood and looked into the jungle with everyone else in a state of panic. Jace looked down at the stick, the runoff water had knocked it down. “How long has this stick been down?” “It fell like a minute or two after you dropped.” Jace shot up and ran to Jason and grabbed him by the shoulders. “We need to move inland.” Distracted by the sound, Jason shook his head and Jace repeated himself for Jason to hear. “The rain’s going to knock over all the tents in a matter of minutes, we need to move inland.” “That’s only a temporary problem.” Jason shook off Jace’s request. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but when we crashed the sand was wet, that means it’s been a pattern. There’s a sand bar in the bay, which means it’s been happening for a long time. Let’s not also forget that we can expect high tide in the morning.” Jason sat down and thought. “What about the team at the tail?” “We’ll go there.” Jace looked at him. “You’ve been back and forth enough times, you’ll know where it is. The team there got lost, they’re staying the night, plus all the luggage is over there. My laptop.” “What if they tried to find their way back and got lost? What do we do then?” “We’ll figure it out once we get there.” What should Jason do? Stay on the beach and wait for the team Move inland to save the shelters Jason looked at the sand, rain rushing down the sloped beach battering the supports of the shelters. “We’re not moving inland.” Jason thought. “But we will irrigate.” Jace looked at the water, “We need to do it as soon as possible.” “We’ll start now, the noise woke most of the people and I doubt after hearing that they’ll want to go back to sleep.” Looking into the jungle, Jace found rocks all around the trees, possibly carried from the mountains in the distance here by the rain. “I’ll map out where the system needs to go, once I’m done you guys can start building.” Jason nodded and entered the shelter, gathering people to help build supports for the huts. Jace stood at the shore of the water, the dark ocean lapping up against his heels and he saw 3 focal points of where the water was coming from. One was coming straight from the mountains at the center of the island, another from a clearing of trees to the right, and the last coming out of the jungle a little to the right of the first. Once on the beach, the three sources of water drainage combined and rushed down the beach carrying piles of sand and dirt with it, colliding into the shelters. Jace mapped out a system to divert all three sources around the shelters and into the bay. One going straight through the camp, then splitting into two to go around the middle shelter. The one on the left would split in two to avoid the two medical shelters. The streams would run close to the tents to provide water in the case water is needed for any procedures. The last stream would curve around the entire camp. After about an hour, Jason’s team had stacked rocks around the backs of the shelters and around the back of the camp to block off water during construction. Once he was finished, Jace drew the paths in the sand and the team started digging with palm tree bark. Within two and a half hours the digging was done and rocks were placed around the paths. Finally the rocks at the back of the camp were removed and the rain flowed through the irrigation system. Jason wiped his hands and sat back down in a shelter, tired after such a lot amount of work. The lack of food was wearing him down. “Your shelters are still not safe.” Jace replied. “The afternoon rain will wear down the palm branches and leaves. It doesn’t have to be fixed now, but keep it in mind if they don’t recover my backpack.” Jason sighed and lied back, and dropped asleep, and Jace left him to rest. Looking down the beach, he saw the scoutmaster pulling wood from the jungle on his own. Walking over about a distance of 50 meters or so, he approached the scoutmaster as he set down a piece of bamboo. The scoutmaster had a plaid short-sleeved button-down shirt with khaki pants, and a gold cross necklace hanging out of his pocket so it wouldn’t get in the way. “What are you doing here scoutmaster?” Jace sat down on a pile of bamboo. “I’m a pastor. I have my eagle, yes, but I’m not a scoutmaster.” He dusted off his hands. “Okay then, what are you doing here?” “I’m building my shelter.” He was clearly fatigued from the work he did digging. He was physically fit but just like Jason, the lack of food took most of his energy away. “I saw the shelters we had and I we stay here for more than a week we’ll need an upgrade.” “Exactly. So how do you plan on doing it?” “Well I’m gonna use these palm leaves to latch these bamboo sticks into a wall and I’m going to secure it into the ground. Then I’m going to take these long pieces” He pointed at the 3 Jace was sitting on “and I’m going to lean them up against the wall at an angle and fasten a tarp over them.” Jace thought over the design and stood up. “Looks good to me sir.” “Nick’s the name.” Jace shook his hand. “You need help with this Nick?” “I’d prefer for me to do it, I’d like to make sure everything’s done right, thank you.” “Well call me if you need anything.” Jace said, walking away while sliding the gold necklace into his pocket. (Off Topic) What can I do to improve my series? Make episode shorter/easier to read Include more users Other (comment) Morning couldn’t possibly have come soon enough for Jari. He woke up after only about 4 hours of sleep maximum, and the sight of everyone already up and collecting luggage calmed him. The air was cold from the morning wind rushing down the mountainside onto them. That was it. He shot up from his half sleep and grabbed Barry, Gordon, and Shaun. “The wind.” His eyes filled with excitement. “The wind that’s coming from the mountains inland, we follow the direction it’s going and make it to shore.” Barry grabbed his shoulders, laughed in happiness and loaded the last piece of luggage onto the blanket. The group took the trek back, keeping the wind at their backs they walked for a good 10 minutes before feeling the breeze for the ocean on their faces. The beach was empty and no sign of wreckage was present and they were approached with the problem of where on the beach the plane was which was swiftly answered by a column of smoke in the distance on the shore and within 15 minutes or so they saw the bay with a cabin in the water and people walking in the distance like ants. The Captain and Barry dropped their blanket full of luggage and so did Shaun and Gordon, and people ran up, looking for their items. Few actually found their bags, a large percentage of the luggage was burned beyond recovery, but those that did dug through them and found snacks. The captain reached Jason who pulled out a small JanSport backpack and found a bag of wet chips inside it. In the distance a bonfire was burning and two people were attending to it, the column of smoke rose high into the air, probably intentional. “Have you guys found a source of food?” The Captain looked around at the people gnawing on pretzels and fruit snacks. “No, but we’ll need to quick.” “I was thinking on the way over and I think I can help with that.” He pointed out in the bay. “Fish have tendency to swim into bays during this time of year for mating season. If I can get out on this rocks over there” The Captain pointed at a rock jetty down the bay that went deep into the water “Then I can try to catch some of them for us.” “I can help.” A man walked forward, tying a rope around his palm. “Dr. Matthew Wonder, Marine Biology.” He shook the captain’s hand. “I can lure the fish and make you a net, you just need to do all the heavy work.” The two ran off to build a net and get to work, and by sundown, they had captured around 20 fish. Nick the pastor had a fire going and Jace was sitting on the ground drawing something out. Jason walked over and crouched down and looked at the paper which was full of sketches of shelters similar to the one Nick was building. “We’ll need to start soon. By my observations, the wet sand won’t hold up, we’ll need to build foundations, Nick and I will lead the effort tomorrow. For the time being though, Nick has volunteered his shelter for the sick, it’s about twice as big as the huts we have now so it should fit most of them.” Jace tapped the pencil eraser against the paper with his left hand. “How do you know this design will work?” Jason leaned in at the circled design. “Well while you and Cap were sucking each other over there Nick and I designed it, made small models and such.” “Go get the supplies you’ll need, we’ll move all the injured over there now, and we’ll start construction in the morning.” Jace stood up, patted him on the back and walked away to Nick, the cross necklace placed safely in Jason’s pocket. For the rest of the night the group sat around the bonfire eating their first meal in a day, and besides a short drizzle, were finally undisturbed for once. ---- Thank you guys so much for reading up to this point. I've taken the last poll's results into consideration and the next episode will be shorter with some new users. If you would like to be in the story, down below comment your first name and a last name (Your lastname doesn't have to be your real one you can make one up, but I wont accept a lastname like 'dragontooth' or something unreasonably fictional) Category:Blog posts